A Complicated Thing
by secretwishes527
Summary: The worst feeling is when you betray your lover. Cloud couldn't believe he had become that kind of man. SephCloud


_I didn't do this_, Cloud thought with horror.

Sky blue eyes filled with tears and Cloud blinked frantically, but the action only caused them to spill over onto his cheeks and leave streaks of guiltiness. He clutched the edge of the comforter, instinctively pulling it to his chest as if the thin material had the power to protect him from what he had done.

On the other side of the bed, Zack was in a similar state. He stared at Cloud like the blonde was a hooker—worse, a stranger. When the first tears slipped from his best friend's eyes, it felt like the remaining pieces of his heart were washed away in the pain in Cloud's eyes.

"Cloud…" Zack began softly talking as if to a frightened wild animal. Because that's what Cloud looked like hiding behind the blanket. The dark haired man didn't know what was running through his friend's head.

"Don't," Cloud said, voice shaking. "Don't, just go," he repeated, obviously trying to hold himself together even as more tears escaped.

"Cloud, we can talk about this. Figure it out," Zack said almost pleadingly. He reached out tentatively, palm up as if dealing with a threatened dog.

"Go!" Cloud yelled, the tears coming faster and thin shoulders beginning to shake. "Please, Zack, just go!"

Zack nodded, shoulders slumping. He pulled himself out of Sephiroth's bed and grabbed his clothes. His mind obviously was not centered in reality, though, when he pulled a sock onto his hand instead of his foot. Cloud would have laughed and teased the older man if he weren't in such a state.

Zack paused at the door. One lax, defeated hand gripped the frame, and without turning, Zack mumbled, "I'm sorry this happened, buddy. It was a mistake. I'm so sor—" He cut himself off when he choked on his own impending tears. Nothing came out when he tried again.

Cloud watched as his idol, his hero, and his best friend walked out of his lover's bedroom.

.

.

.

Hours later, after the tears finally ran dry, Cloud still lay buried under the covers. Even the tips of his rebellious blonde hair weren't visible.

Eventually, the lump of teenager shifted, big watery blue eyes peeking out as if checking for danger. Cloud sighed and pushed himself up.

In the mirror over the bathroom sink, Cloud forced himself to look. He saw blonde hair tangled by hands running through it, pale skin slightly marked with a SOLDIER's strength, and sky blue eyes surrounded by red staring back.

Disgusted, he turned the shower water as hot as he dared and stood under the scalding spray. Maybe it would rinse away the dirty feeling that made him wish he could crawl out of his skin.

It was never supposed to happen. When Sephiroth had left almost a year ago, Cloud had promised his lover he had nothing to worry about. When in their living room, Sephiroth had bent over and looked deep into Cloud's eyes, his irresistible lips had smiled. Cloud automatically smiled back, entranced as always by the silver man's beauty. The kiss they then shared was one of love and sorrow, but also a kiss of promise. Promise for any amount of time ShinRa threw their way.

As hot shower water streamed in a hundred cleansing rivulets over his body, Cloud rubbed angrily at his lips. He didn't deserve a kiss so pure and precious.

Sephiroth had been sent to Wutai, ShinRa apparently feeling the threat of losing the war. All three Generals—Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal—were dispatched, while their respective lovers, Cloud, Rufus, and Zack were left behind.

Halfway through the year, all three were acutely feeling the pain that came from missing their mates. Zack and Cloud barely saw Rufus, but on the few times they passed in the halls, the vice-president never met their eyes. That's how they knew that he hadn't kept his promise to Genesis.

Both had sworn they would never do that. Zack loved Angeal. Cloud loved Sephiroth. Simple and done.

When Cloud's skin was red and beginning to feel like it was blistering, he twisted the dial and stepped out of the shower. After drying off, he threw on a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt. The bedroom suffocated him with the scent of his and Zack's mistake.

A few months after that, the two friends often found themselves frustrated. Jerking off alone in the shower simply wasn't the same as intense sessions of lovemaking. Things became slightly awkward between the two. Both knew what the other was thinking and feeling, as they felt it too, but acknowledging it would only confirm that it was indeed, real.

But still, no matter what happened, they were loyal.

Cloud absent-mindedly picked his clothes off the floor and threw them into the laundry hamper. The apartment had become slightly messy since Sephiroth left. Cloud was a little more than relaxed about cleanliness, while Sephiroth was a neat freak.

Then last night happened. Tifa was throwing an opening party at her new bar, Seventh Heaven, and both Zack and Cloud were invited. Of course they went. It had been fun. After an hour or two, everyone was drunk or at least tipsy. Zack could hold his alcohol well, and his eyes remained focused most of the time. Cloud made sure to only sip at his drinks.

That is, until Barrett pulled out a deck of cards and dared everyone to a drinking game. Zack couldn't believe his bad luck, and he downed burning shot after burning shot. Cloud wasn't so bad at the game, but his slight build in comparison to those playing already put him at a disadvantage. Soon, although he drank less than the other players, his small body simply couldn't handle the alcohol like the bigger men and he staggered drunkenly to the door, head spinning.

Zack followed his friend after waving a floppy hand to his friends and wrapping Tifa in a sloppy hug. He slurred a drunken congratulations.

Cloud didn't really remember much after that. But this morning told him everything he needed to know. Zack's cum splattered chest and Cloud's slightly sore behind didn't need any explaining. He had fucked up.

And that led to now.

Head still throbbing from a hangover, Cloud wiped off countertops and tables. He washed the dirty dishes stacked in the sink. He ran the laundry and dryer. He swept and vacuumed the floors. He pulled back the curtains and pushed open the windows. He took out the trash. He raided the fridge, tossing out expired food, and made a list of groceries to buy.

He did all this because Sephiroth came home tomorrow.

.

.

.

Cloud couldn't sleep that night. Even though he had washed and rewashed the black sheets and blankets and cleaned the bedroom until it was spotless, he still saw and smelled invisible traces of last night. A slightly flattened part of lush carpet when they fell, too drunk to even see straight. An imagined draft taunted him with the smell of Zack's skin and his own alcohol-laced breath.

That night, Cloud felt just a little bit insane.

Morning brought no relief.

When noon rolled around, Cloud gave up on sleep. Obviously it hated him. He groaned and crawled out of bed.

Sephiroth would be home that night. His plane landed in the afternoon, but first he had to report to HQ to debrief. He had denied Cloud's offer to meet him at the airport, saying he wouldn't be able to stay long and just the sight of him would make him ditch the meeting. He promised to meet Cloud at home around six.

Cloud didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to see his lover. Maybe everything was all imagined and nothing happened between him and Zack, and seeing Sephiroth would confirm that. At the same time, he didn't want to see Sephiroth. The sometimes socially awkward man was expecting a faithful lover, not a tainted disappointment.

The blonde sighed. He would deal with that later. He had other things to finish now.

An hour was spent showering and eating breakfast. Or was that technically considered lunch? Shopping for food and other small household items such as air freshener and Sephiroth's hair conditioner took up two more hours. After putting away groceries and other small tasks, four o'clock rolled around. He didn't know if he should prepare dinner. Would Sephiroth want to eat at home or go out? That was quickly answered by a short text from the man, telling him not to worry about cooking tonight—they were going out. Cloud almost succumbed to another crying fit. His busy Sephiroth, General of the entire ShinRa army, actually thought to send him a text about dinner? He didn't deserve it.

Cloud spent an hour trying on his wardrobe. He wanted to look good for Sephiroth. At the same time, he felt like no matter what he wore, no clothes could cover up the dirt in his heart.

Screw it, Cloud thought to himself. At least, even if this is the last night Sephiroth wants me, I can still leave him a good visual memory.

In the end, Cloud pulled on a slightly see-through white long-sleeved shirt and threw a little black vest over that. For pants, he picked a pair of black pants that he knew hugged his hips and ass. If he stretched even a little, the shirt rode up and revealed a sliver of skin just above his low-slung pants. Any other day, he would have smiled mischievously at the thought of Sephiroth seeing him in this outfit.

The last hour saw Cloud trying to sit on the couch but jumping at every little sound, sprinting to the window to see if the car he had heard was Sephiroth's black SUV. He fussed with his hair, failing to tame the gravity-defying spikes. He looked at himself in the mirror and was glad that at least the redness around his eyes had disappeared.

Eventually, Cloud's eyelids drooped and he fell asleep curled up on the couch, exhausted from a sleepless night and the recent whirlwind of emotions.

.

.

.

When Sephiroth stepped off the elevator, he had to admit he was slightly surprised a certain cute blonde hadn't ambushed him. Shrugging it off, he hefted the heavy bag slung around his neck and continued down the hallway.

Sephiroth smiled when he stepped inside the apartment. The lights were on, and everything looked exactly the same, except for a few dust piles only he would notice. If felt great to be home.

But where was the reason he considered the apartment a home?

Sensitive hearing picked up the sound of soft breaths coming from the couch, which faced away from the door.

When the General didn't want to make noise, he could be quieter than silence itself. Smile widening, Sephiroth lowered his bag to the floor and toed off his boots, not wanting to dirty the carpet. He crept around to the other side of the couch and couldn't help but think he must have looked like an idiot if his face reflected his happiness.

"Hey baby," Sephiroth whispered, sinking down next to Cloud's head. "I missed you."

Light blonde eyelashes fluttered and big blue eyes focused. A moment of stillness passed, then, "SEPHIROTH!!!"

Sephiroth laughed at he was tackled to the floor in a fierce hug, even as he hugged back with just as much emotion. He had to admit, he was absolutely smitten by the greeting from his petite blonde lover.

Cloud forgot all his troubles upon waking up to Sephiroth's face. He planted kisses anywhere he could reach--Sephiroth's cheek, neck, lips.

Sephiroth cupped his face in both hands, still underneath Cloud, and kissed him gently on the lips. Cloud moaned and parted his lips in invitation, one that Sephiroth could not refuse.

Finally, panting, the two pulled apart. Sephiroth was startled to see tears glistening on Cloud's eyelashes. "What's wrong?" he asked in confusion, fingers delicately brushing the wetness away.

Cloud's smile widened and he bit back a sob. "I missed you so much!" He buried his face in Sephiroth's chest. "You don't even know how much," he cried.

Words weren't necessary. Sephiroth simply cradled the man he loved and soaked in the warmth and joy that was his Cloud, hoping that Cloud could feel his own happiness as well.

"Hungry?" Sephiroth asked when Cloud calmed down.

The blonde spikes bounced a little as he nodded.

Sephiroth stood, easily setting Cloud on his feet as well. "Lemme change out of this uniform."

Standing alone in the living room, the emotions temporarily forgotten returned in a crashing wave. Cloud shook his head. He knew he had to tell Sephiroth everything, and he told himself he would do it as soon as the man returned.

That turned out to be a lie, though. Seeing the smile on his lover's face, Cloud couldn't bring himself to wipe it off. Not to mention Sephiroth's stunning tux rendered Cloud gaping like a fish and speechless. Sephiroth smirked and playfully pinched Cloud's butt as he passed.

Sephiroth wouldn't tell Cloud where they were going for dinner. Instead, he threw the SUV into drive and sped up the plate. They talked about random things. Cloud wanted to hear anything and everything about Sephiroth's mission. The General could barely keep up with the small blonde's curious interrogation. As they drove, Cloud's suspicion and excitement increased with every light closer to what he hoped was their destination.

He was right. Sephiroth handed the keys to a valet in front of his favorite restaurant. Cloud allowed himself a tiny hop of unrestrained happiness, which prompted an amused chuckle from his beloved.

The Ballroom, it was called, and like a ballroom it looked. A waitress dressed in a flowing gown led them to a VIP table for two at a favorable proximity to the live band. The entire restaurant was one massive ballroom. A band played classical music from a raised stage at the front, while the tables were arranged around a spacious dance floor, where beautiful couples danced in circles or rocked slowly back and forth.

Cloud wasn't exactly dressed the best for this type of restaurant, but he found he couldn't care less when it was Sephiroth he was sitting across from.

Cloud put off his confession over and over again. He meant to say something during the appetizer, but his heart broke every time he looked into Sephiroth's mako-green eyes and saw that they were curved as he smiled. The main course just didn't present the right opportunity; he wanted to hear more about Sephiroth. And dessert was occupied by Sephiroth asking questions about Cloud's training and past year, never giving him a moment to interject with his own topic. Cloud knew they were all excuses, but if they allowed him just a few more moments of this, he would graciously consider them explanations instead.

After a waiter cleared their table and the bill had been paid, the two just relaxed for a moment, both wishing the moment would never end, though for different reasons. Sephiroth wanted to watch Cloud's beauty forever. Cloud never wanted to reach the time he broke the most perfect man's heart and shattered his own.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, his electric eyes sparking, "dance with me."

Cloud smiled and accepted the hand that led him on to the dance floor and into the arms he never stopped missing.

Cloud leaned his head against Sephiroth's chest and Sephiroth rested his chin in Cloud's soft hair. Cloud selfishly granted himself this last moment of heaven.

Not long after, Sephiroth felt wetness on his shirt and looked to see Cloud's spiky hair trembling slightly. "Baby," Sephiroth said, pulling away slightly to look at Cloud's face. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked for the second time that night. The tears he saw didn't speak of happiness.

Cloud's trembling spread to his entire body, and Sephiroth could feel him shaking with it. "Hey, you don't have to tell me then. Don't cry, Cloud. Please don't cry."

Even though he tried, Cloud could only cry harder. With a surge of willpower, he pulled himself together as best he could and met Sephiroth's confused gaze. He took a deep breath. "Sephiroth," he began, beginning to pull away. Sephiroth's arms tightened and he kept Cloud in their safety. Cloud didn't have the strength to deny and let himself continue feeling Sephiroth's searing warmth. "Seph…I have to tell you something," he watched as Sephiroth's eyes held only genuine curiosity. He lowered his eyes. "I…while you were gone…I promise I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could take it all back." His eyes met Sephiroth's for a brief moment. "Sephiroth, I love you, I promise you that with everything I am." Sephiroth stayed silent, letting Cloud speak without interruption.

Cloud closed his eyes. "I cheated on you."

Cloud felt the arms around him stiffen, and tears leaked helplessly from behind his eyelids. He could picture Sephiroth's angry expression, could imagine the betrayal in his cat-like green eyes. Though unreasonable, Cloud had a very real fear that Sephiroth would strike out at him.

In reality, Sephiroth did none of these things. His face stayed a complete blank, the way it always did the rare times he was shocked enough to not immediately come up with an appropriate response. If his eyes truly showed his soul, then they probably reflected his heart coming apart with a million tiny cracks. And instead of hitting Cloud, Sephiroth could only hug him closer. As if that would erase the past few minutes and they could be another swaying pair on the dance floor.

A tiny gasp escaped Cloud when he was pulled back to Sephiroth, and he looked up in confusion.

Sephiroth was looking over his head, as if having a silent debate within himself. Slowly, his eyes crept down through blond hair and worried eyebrows to meet wet blue. Gently, as if he were handling a delicate piece of glass, Sephiroth pushed Cloud back a step, breaking their embrace. With one last look, he turned and walked away, a flash of silver the last Cloud saw.

The blonde stood in the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around himself, like a pitiful remembrance of other hugs.

Cloud didn't know how much time passed. He asked for a taxi, but didn't know where to go. Eventually, he told the driver Sephiroth's address. All of his stuff was still there, and if Sephiroth didn't want him anymore, he would leave, no questions asked.

Love is a complicated thing. Sephiroth's emotions ran a gamut of variety. At first he felt blissful numbness. Then denial. Then understanding, and with that, hurt so intense he couldn't breathe. Then anger at trusting Cloud. He knew better than to ever let his heart go and cursed himself until he ran out of words. Then he used them all over again cursing Cloud.

By the time the General finally made it home, barely avoiding multiple traffic accidents, his nerves were a raw mess. If he could cry, this would be the moment. The walk through the underground car garage saw his usual confident strut a slow, slumped shuffling. Sephiroth hissed and spit all through the elevator ride to the top floor, blind agitation and confusion his only emotions. The walk to the apartment door was the nearest Sephiroth had ever brushed and submitted to surrender.

Strangely enough though, once he was inside, he felt nothing. He was used to nothing, having taught himself to feel it when growing up in the labs. After meeting Cloud, he never felt a moment of nothingness again. Now he wondered why he ever sought for it before. It hurt more than anything else, because it was like he could not care.

Nothing at all.

.

.

.

Cloud didn't know what to expect when he gingerly pushed open the apartment door. Of all the things he expected, he did not expect to see Sephiroth sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes calmly on him. If his nerves weren't already so frayed and shot, he would have jumped double his height and screamed for Midgar to hear. Instead, he slipped inside, let the door click shut, and waited.

"Come sit down."

Cloud did jump a little at that. Sephiroth's voice was quiet and calm, not the rage and fury Cloud expected. He toed off his shoes and took the chair across from Sephiroth at the small table.

Sephiroth didn't say anything for awhile. Cloud could not look at Sephiroth. He feared what he would see. Would the forever that used to light up Sephiroth's eyes be extinguished?

"Cloud," Sephiroth said softly but without waver, "tell me what happened."

Cloud glanced up. He also did not expect a chance to explain. Although there really was nothing that could save him now.

Sephiroth waited patiently.

Cloud started at the beginning, right at the part where he last kissed Sephiroth before the year long separation. He recounted how he felt and how those feelings changed back and forth. He described the pity talks he and Zack let themselves indulge in periodically, when they both couldn't hold up without their lovers' strength. With fists clenched on his knees, he talked about last night. He didn't make excuses, didn't try to lighten what he had done. Sephiroth deserved more than him, and the last thing Cloud could offer him was honesty.

When it was silent again, Cloud stared at his lap and waited for Sephiroth to kick him out.

But love is a complicated thing. Sephiroth didn't know what he was thinking when he reached across the table to brush Cloud's bangs out of his eyes. He didn't know why his heart still fluttered when Cloud looked at him with a spark of hope.

He finally did know what to say though. "Cloud, I'm not going to sugar-coat what I say." Cloud nodded, prepared for the worst. "To tell you the truth, a part of me expected something like this to happen." Cloud visibly flinched at those words. "After all, an entire year is a long time, especially for a teenager like you."

"I have to admit I'm so angry I can barely stay civilized. I only want to feel Masamune slicing monster after monster apart. But this is much bigger than giving in to silly impulses."

Cloud clearly heard the subtle insult and accepted it.

"I'm also hurt that you would throw away everything we have, all our love, away like that."

Cloud's head shot up, denial ready to roll off the tip of his tongue.

"Don't, let me finish. I was ready to never see you again and to make myself forget all my memories of you on the way back." Sephiroth sighed. "I should have, then maybe this wouldn't be rubbing salt in the wound. The one thing that held me back was the look in your eyes after you had told me. As I was preparing to feel my heart break, I watched as yours shattered."

"Cloud, I know I expect a lot from you. I know my work keeps me away a lot, if not missions then late nights almost every night. And I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want to give you up."

New tears flooded Cloud's eyes and dripped onto his white shirt. He nodded wordlessly.

Sephiroth continued. "I don't even know why," he laughed humorlessly, "but if it means I can keep you, I'll risk this pain again. But Cloud, you have to promise me you'll try damn harder. No, I can't even think about this happening again. Promise me it won't, baby. Promise," he sighed heavily.

Cloud's lower lip trembled badly as he spoke, eyes still streaming twin rivers. "I promise, I promise," he repeated, again and again, because it was all he knew—promising himself and the man he loved. "I promise."

"Baby," Sephiroth breathed, suddenly standing. His chair clattered to the floor behind him, but he barely noticed as he walked the short distance to gather up his at-fault, emotional wreck lover.

"I love you," Sephiroth whispered as Cloud clutched his jacket and shook with sobs.

Cloud could once again only nod, gasping for air between fits of tears. His mouth sought Sephiroth's and the two met as if it was the first time.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud like he was his lifeline, and Cloud kissed Sephiroth like he was his life.

"Seph," Cloud panted, "I need you. Please, make me only yours again."

Sephiroth groaned in lust. He grabbed two handfuls of ass and easily carried Cloud to their bedroom. Cloud moaned and let himself be kissed and fondled, feet floating a few inches off the floor.

Sephiroth let them fall onto the bed, mouth attached to Cloud's neck. As soon as he let go to watch in satisfaction as a hickey began to appear, Cloud attacked his clothes. The expensive tux and cute vest and outfit were thrown carelessly off the high bed.

"Sephiroth," Cloud chanted as bare skin met bare skin.

Sephiroth smirked and kissed a trail down Cloud's chest then stomach. He paused, waiting until Cloud panted a 'please!', before gently kissing the tip of Cloud's cock and pressing his hips gently into the mattress right before the blonde tried to lift them.

Sephiroth licked and tasted for minutes, until Cloud was panting and moaning above him. He back arched until Sephiroth thought it would snap. He finally gave in and in one swift movement, swallowed everything until his nose met soft blonde fuzz.

Cloud cried out, hands slipping through and petting silver hair frantically. "Seph! More!"

Sephiroth bobbed his head a few times before relenting. He didn't want the fun to end so soon anyway. Reaching out a long arm, he opened the bedside drawer and fished out a tube of lube.

In anticipation, Cloud eagerly spread his legs, a light blush reddening his already heated cheeks. He didn't care, though, he wanted this, needed this.

Carefully, Sephiroth slid in one finger, then two. Cloud was tight, but not as tight as he had expected. A brief flash of bitterness whitened his vision when he realized Zack had stretched him the night before on these very sheets. He smirked. He would erase all of Cloud's memories of that night with tonight.

When Cloud was at the point that he thrust himself almost violently onto Sephiroth's three fingers, the silver-haired man decided he couldn't wait anymore. He heat around his fingers clenched and unclenched.

The lube was snatched as he reached for it. Cloud sat up with a grin and squeezed it into his hand before leaning forward. Sephiroth hissed as Cloud wrapped his hand around his length. The small hand knew exactly what he wanted and pumped and tickled, until Sephiroth regretfully pulled away, the promise of more and better the only thing that kept him sane enough to do so.

Apparently Cloud knew that too and fell backwards into the pillows. Sephiroth fit himself snugly between Cloud's slim, long legs and gripped his lover's thighs. He leaned over the lightly tanned body and captured Cloud's lips, while with the hand not holding himself up, he positioned himself and lightly nudged.

Cloud's eyes shot open as Sephiroth met resistance at first, then smoothly slid all the way in. They both shuddered at the feeling.

"Please, Seph, more," Cloud begged.

In response, Sephiroth slowly pulled out. He liked to fuck slowly and thoroughly.

Cloud gasped and moaned under him, feeding the sounds to Sephiroth whenever the man's lips wandered away from his neck and close enough to kiss. The feeling of Sephiroth in him, so completely filling him…Cloud could only beg for more.

Sephiroth leisurely rolled his hips, powerfully but slowly working Cloud's body. When his hips pressed against Cloud's ass, he waited a second before pressing just a little more inside and smoothly pulling backwards until he was almost out. Then he repeated, all the while marking Cloud's neck with hickeys and delighting in the sounds his blonde made.

When Cloud began to twitch and spasm on Sephiroth's cock, he flipped the boy onto all fours and possessively yanked his hips into the air. Cloud sighed in contentment, pressing his cheek into the pillows.

Sephiroth began to fuck in earnest. Now the sounds were pleasurable grunts and skin against skin.

When Sephiroth felt his peak nearing, he reached under and gripped Cloud with slick fingers. Before long, Cloud was clenching almost painfully around him. He leaned over the small blonde's back and kissed his ear before whispering, "Baby, I love you. Come for me."

Cloud clamped down and screamed as his released flooded Sephiroth's fingers.

The feelings overwhelmed Sephiroth, and he pushed once in the vice-like hold before shuddering and filling and claiming.

The feeling of wet, scorching heat coursing through Cloud washed away the lingering traces of the night before. He arched his back and turned his head, desperately searching for Sephiroth, and was granted when lips crushed against his.

"I love you too," Cloud murmured against Sephiroth's soft lips.

Laying in bed later, after Cloud was curled up at his side, Sephiroth let his fingers run absently through the soft blonde hair and stared at the ceiling.

Sephiroth wasn't usually the kind of man to leave any problem unsolved. But, this one time, he would make an exception. Maybe love was best left a complicated thing.

.

.

.

"Hey Spiky," Zack greeted almost sheepishly, a hand buried in the back of his black hair.

"Hey," Cloud laughed, a bit awkward himself.

Next to them, Sephiroth and Angeal shared an understanding look before smiling at their younger lovers. Seeing the love in Sephiroth's eyes and smile, Cloud instinctively relaxed and smiled too.

The two pairs had sorted out everything between them. Sephiroth couldn't help but forgive his first best friend, Zack's hesitant but familiar smile wiping away the angry words he had prepared. Angeal easily forgave the blonde, who he had come to adore over the years as the little trooper who gave Sephiroth a heart and then captured it again. Zack and Cloud's love for each other, although not the same as the one reserved for their respective lovers, was equally as strong. The two dissolved into helpless laughter when they saw that each feared rejection from the other.

Angeal slung an arm over Zack's shoulder and pulled him near. "Let's get this over with then," he rumbled.

Zack sighed heavily, steeling himself for a long day.

Cloud nodded grimly, checking his pockets to make sure he was armed with their credit cards.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, grinned almost devilishly when he said, "The malls won't know what hit them!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

As always, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
